It is known to provide a skid for the transport of articles. The articles are typically placed on the skid, and the skid is moved about with the articles on it by a variety of means, such as by a known fork lift. It is also known to place articles in a tray or box and to move the articles by transporting the box.
It is also known to display plants for sale, such as balled plants, container plants, or the like, on a number of vertically arranged, horizontal shelves. The plants in this situation must be placed on the shelves individually, even though they may have been transported from the nursery to the retail outlet on skids, or the like.
Known arrangements for supporting plants, or the like are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,249 (Bard et al.), 4,045,911 (Ware), 4,191,112 (Maldonado), and 4,276,720 (Lyon).